


Our Love is a Catastrophe, but I Love it Anyway

by PeanutsRomano



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends With Benefits, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano
Summary: This is a one shot for a good friend of mine.





	Our Love is a Catastrophe, but I Love it Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milliz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Milliz).



 Standing in an excessive line for two hours on end wasn’t exactly how Earnest Jones imagined his Friday night to be. He presumed it to be magical, a fascinating Aurora with his female companion, Milliz. Like the myriad of thorough improvisations the two have devised in order to embark on enchanting adventures, simply being teenagers, this one wasn’t exactly surmising it’s peak. They’ve had plans were it succeed extensively and have created memorable moments they could reminisce on. Whether if they had been intoxicated on alcohol or sobered up to as far as the sun, they’ve had encountered fun experiences to relish on together. 

Earnest and Milliz chatted amongst each other as they threaded through the line with a hopeful attempt to enter VIP access to a bar in Bullworth.  They felt like the students pacing in a marching band. A few moments later, the close friends finally approached face to face with a security guard. He was brooding and muscular, resembling a typical security manager. He had ascended over them by merely a foot taller, and wore a black t-shirt that clung to his obvious pack of abs. In a way, the man reminded Earnest of Jimmy Hopkins, with which he sported a buzz-cut and austere demeanor. 

When approaching them, his arms were crossed and they were delivered a menacingly scowl from the security guard. On his name tag, it revealed his name to be Brutus. 

“Show me your IDs before you come waltzing in.” He commanded them, but he furrowed a brow. He inspected the scrawny Earnest Jones who was an emaciated twig. The kid could of packed a few more pounds and he could of taken him if he wanted to. When he examined the kid’s face, he duly observed the fidgety mien that was plastered upon him. 

He appeared young, as a matter of fact underage to even be allowed the right of passage. 

Earnest impelled his black rimmed glasses into proper position nervously as he delved into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. Before he could manage to even attain his ID card, the security guard-or Brutus to refer to-immediately halted him. Milliz tucked a strand of her golden honey colored hair behind her ear. She remained within proximity to the boy in case Brutus attempted to pull anything over him. 

“On second thought, don’t even show me your ID because you are underage,” Earnest furrowed his brows and narrowed his chocolate orbs in stupefaction, “so don’t even bother trying to enter kid.” 

“I’m not underage, I’m legal. I’m 18, I swear.” Earnest attempted to persist, however it was considered inefficient to even convince him.

Brutus refused to budge. “The girl right beside you may enter if she’s pleased, she’s clearly the legal age.”

Milliz scoffed, crossing her arms with this guy’s selfish and arrogant attitude. 

“Well, if he isn’t allowed in, then I ain’t coming either.” She laced her fingers with his, embracing their hands. It appeased Earnest to an extent,as he was collided with the familiarity whenever the two had enveloped each other into taut hugs. Sometimes the embrace would descend into a passionate paradise and smother each other with intimate kisses til they felt suffocated yet so serene. 

They weren’t sure what they had been in terms of relationship. The students enrolled at Bullworth Academy commonly speculated the two were involved in a romantic relationship with each other just from viewing their actions. They held hands whenever they ambled through the hallways of the school grounds, and it wasn’t rare for them to exchange a kiss either. Then there would be occasions where the two would simply act platonic, providing each other with the necessary space they sometimes desired. 

Since Earnest had been who you dignified as a clique leader, he had a group of friends- compadres or amigos he preferred to call them-all of them genuinely respected whatever their relationship was. Some whooed at the idea of them being a couple, jovial for their leader to have discovered someone in his life he could depend on. Some, didn’t seem to care whatever Milliz and Earnest did as long as they were fine, and it didn’t impact the individual members of the clique. 

Brutus shrugged, careless about the duo in front of him. Milliz glowered a dagger at him and yanked Earnest out of the extensive line. The timid boy stumbled flumsily, nearly losing his balance, however if it wasn’t for the support of Milliz holding his hand, he probably would of slipped on his own ass. It was hectic as they brushed past the people proceeding to enter the event. People delivered them hostile glares just for simply making contact with the rub the sides of their arms against theirs. 

Milliz and Earnest like the animated duo they were sped up their swiftness. They sprinted into Bullworth town, and Earnest not an athletic one was the first to cease to a halt. A giggle was ejected from Milliz, who averted her gaze to the wheezing boy ahead of her. He was bent down, both hands settled on each knee. With shallow breaths that expelled the salty air he previously inhaled, he paced his respiration to where it was at it’s initial heartbeat. 

“You alright Earnest?” Milliz queried fretfully, concerned for her friend’s health.

He fixed his glasses in the correct position. “Yeah Milliz, I’m quite alright, it’s just my breathing, that’s all.”

Milliz stared at him blankly. “You don’t have asthma, do you?”

”No,” Earnest denied, retrieving his glasses which the surface was fogged for him to be able to concentrate on the somber night, “Asthma develops when you are surrounded by too much dust or chemicals your body can’t stand to intake, for example, cigarettes.”

”There were people smoking back there, Earnest.” Milliz reminded him. The boy shrugged, refusing to be convinced he had asthma or deliver any indication he had asthma. Milliz was a special girl, he wanted to impress her. He was insecure because he hasn’t always had the most outstanding luck with girls. One of the things he resented about himself was that he wasn’t athletically competent and a physically weaker boy. He didn’t want Milliz to percieve him as this emasculated boy who couldn’t fight his own battles.

”Yeah, but I’m fine,” he insisted, wiping the surface of his glasses with the hem of his shirt. 

“So what do you wanna do? The night is still young, we’ve got a couple hours before curfew, I’d like for us to go out on an adventure still, be wild and carefree teenagers for the night.”

Milliz considered Earnest’s proposal, howbeit she wasn’t in the mood for prancing around like frenzied fans at some boyband concert. It just didn’t meet her expectations.  

"I'm just in the mood to climb a rooftop and gaze at the stars with you," she murmured softly. She had feelings for Earnest, however she was reluctant for a relationship to spring into bloom. She enjoyed the tight-knit relationship they had formed when she first enrolled at the chaotic Bullworth Academy. Granted, they've experienced certain moments like any other budding couple would do in splendor. They have enthralled the pleasures of engaging in an intimate first kiss together, cuddled with each other during hangouts, and held hands freely wherever they sauntered the bare earth beneath their feet. It was a preference for her to resume what they had going on right now, their friends with benefits thing was everlasting to her. She rather have their friendship than commit to a relationship that could endanger them in losing the sacred value to their loyal companionship to each other. 

A faint blush mantled over Earnest's fair skin, the boy growing timid. "A-alright, we can do that. You can lead the way to our adventure." 

Intertwining their fingers together, the companions enthralled on yet another adventure together. It may of not been much, like a fancy dinner escorted to a restaurant in Bullworth Vale, which was an expensive place they couldn't even afford albeit they inherit sufficient funds from their family for stuff when acquired. However, what was substantial to them was proven simple. There were moments the period delivered to them of privacy that escalated further into the rippling tidal waves in the ocean of intimacy. But what was important, they were able to talk about anything, even stir in a desired silence while gazing up at the mesh of constellations. Instead of surveying wispy cottonballs in a clear blue sky, star gazing deemed to be more amiable and amorous all in one combination. Wishes were made, hopeful to someday enlighten the companions where it would come true for them. 

Milliz beamed in content, expelling a sigh. 

She enjoyed what they had currently. Both of their wishes for moments like this to be eternal. And perhaps, maybe not now, but soon if they were ready to deepen it further, they would be ready. Whether if it was the treacherous slumber of winter, an autumn encompass, or the awakening of spring bloom, they would be prepared. 

It was guaranteed that it would only prove to them, their love was authentic and unique in bondage. 


End file.
